Mantan Terindah
by berlindia
Summary: Andai ku bisa ingin aku memelukmu lagi. Dihati ini hanya engkau mantan terinda. Yang selalu ku rindukan. Mau dikatakan apa lagi kita tak akan satu. Engkau disana aku disini. Meski hatiku memilihmu. - by kahitna/ Wu Yifan x Zhang Yixing x Kim Joonmyeon Kray slight SuLay


**Sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Ide cerita ini saya dapatkan setelah mendengar lagu Kahitna – Mantan Terindah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Andaiku bisa ingin aku memelukmu lagi. Dihati ini hanya engkau mantan terinda. Yang selalu ku rindukan. Mau dikatakan apa lagi kita tak akan satu. Engkau disana aku disini. Meski hatiku memilihmu**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : ****Mantan Terindah**

**Cast : ****Wu Yifan**** x Zhang Yixing**** x Kim Joonmyeon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yixing menatap pantulan tubuhnya didepan cermin. Membetulkan penampilannya tanpa menghiraukan sama sekali calon tunangannya yang menatapnya tajam.

"Ehm! Sepertinya ada yang bahagia disini," sindir kekasihnya sambil bercakak pinggang. "Ingin bertemu mantan, hm?" Tanya namja bermarga Wu dengan kesal atau bahkan murka.

"Ada yang cemburu disini," balas Yixing sambil membalikkan badannya. "Dia jauh-jauh dari Korea, tidak etis jika menolak bertemu dengannya?"

"Etiskah jika bertemu mantan disaat kau sebentar lagi akan bertunangan?"

Yixing mengangkat kedua bahunya, membantu Yifan melepaskan kemejanya. Mendengar Yixing meminta izin untuk bertemu dengan Joonmyeon membuat Yifan kalang kabut. Tanpa memperdulikan laporannya. Ia langsung meminta izin pada bosnya dengan berbagai alasan yang logis.

"Aku tidak akan pergi jika kau tidak suka," wajah Yifan sontak langsung berbinar dengan senang. Ah, tapi siapa yang bisa menolak senyuman Yixing.

"Baiklah.." Helaan nafas Yifan membuat Yixing terkekeh kecil.

"Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku," ujar Yixing pelan. Yixing menatap Yifan yang sibuk mengambil salah satu kaos. Entah kenapa Yifan menaruh satu kaos ke dalam sudut pojok lemari pakaian Yixing. "Aku tetap memilihmu."

"Meski kau masih mencintainya?" Yixing tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

"Yifan—" saat Yifan membalikkan badan. Ia menemukan Yixing dihadapannya. Dan tanpa ragu-ragu Yixing mencium bibir Yifan. Meski kaget dia lebih memilih membalas lumatan Yixing dengan senang hati. "Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing masuk ke dalam area pantai dengan langkah perlahan. Ia masih ingat salah satu sudut pantai yang menjadi tempat favoritenya bersama Joonmyeon saat mereka berlibur ke China. Ya, mantannya itu bernama lengkap Kim Joonmyeon namja yang berasal dari Korea, namja yang merupakan senior kampusnya meski lahir di tahun yang sama.

Joonmyeon memintanya datang pada saat hari menjelang sore. Waktu yang paling Yixing sukai jika pergi ke pantai karena warna jingga bertebaran ke mana-mana. Ia teringat akan satu hal. Ini juga moment yang paling mereka sukai.

"Aku pikir kau sudah lupa," ujar Joonmyeon yang membuat Yixing sempat terperangah. Ah! Tidak ada yang tidak terpikat dengan senyum lembut layaknya seorang malaikat. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya?"

"Iya." Sahut Yixing pelan. Kim Joonmyeon, seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan cara yang manis sekaligus membuatnya patah hati dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Mengingatnya membuat Yixing meringis tanpa alasan.

Mata Yixing tidak bisa melewatkan penampilan Joonmyeon yang sejak dulu lebih suka memakai kaos polos putih dilapisi jaket kulit hitam dengan celana jeans hitam yang selalu terlihat nyaman. Suhu sekarang memang terlalu dingin untuk berenang di pantai jadi dia pun memakai kaos hitam polos yang dilapisi kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru. Dengan lengan yang ia gulung sampai siku.

"Rambutmu jadi warna karamel," celetukan spontan Yixing membuat Joonmyeon tertawa kecil. Namja berkebangsaan Korea itu juga tanpa sadar rindu dengan perkataan spontan yang dikeluarkan bibir tebal Yixing.

"Mau duduk?" Tanya Joonmyeon sambil menunjuk selembar kain yang terhampar di atas pasir. Ini juga hal yang sering mereka lakukan. Tanpa sadar Yixing tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Tatapan mata Joonmyeon melembut melihat Yixing tersenyum.

Entah sengaja atau tidak. Tapi kain itu terlalu sempit untuk keduanya dan membuat keduanya duduk terlalu berdempetan. Sayangnya, moment menikmati matahari terbenam malah terlihat canggung bukan lagi romatis.

Pantai saat menjelang musim dingin menjadi sangat sepi. Memang hanya ada mereka berdua ditempat ini. Seolah pantai ini memang diciptakan hanya untuk keduanya.

"Xing—" sahut Joonmyeon yang membuatnya memalingkan wajah. Matanya langsung bertubrukan dengan mata Joonmyeon yang jernih. Getaran itu ternyata masih ada. Tubuhnya bahkan sampai membeku saat Joonmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya.

_Yifan.._

Saat beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka bertemu, Yixing langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Membuat Joonmyeon hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah kecewa. Sedangkan Yixing hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan jantungnya yang bergemuruh dengan nada yang menyakitkan. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam enggan untuk mengeluarkan suara hingga matahari benar-benar tenggelam dan menyisakan kegelapan alami yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan.

"Kita pindah tempat," seru Joonmyeon sambil beranjak berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya. "Angin malam, tidak baik untuk tubuhmu." Refleks Yixing menyambut uluran tangan Joonmyeon. Genggaman tangan Joonmyeon kembali membuat dada Yixing berdesir. Siapa sangka dia masih bisa merasakan genggaman kuat Joonmyeon yang hangat. "Tanganmu dingin." Penuturan Joonmyeon membuatnya membiarkan Joonmyeon yang menuntunnya.

_Mengapa engkau waktu itu putuskan cintaku_

_Dan saat ini engkau selalu ingin bertemu_

_Dan mengulang jalin cinta_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Joonmyeon tahu dan ia yakin. Yixing masih memiliki rasa yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan. Dulu dia memang bodoh, dan hari ini dia ingin memperbaikinya. Ia ingin bersama Yixing kembali dan tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama lagi.

"_Milk tea_?" Tanya Joonmyeon yang membuat Yixing hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul. "Kau tidak banyak berubah."

"Hm?"

"Kecuali tindik di telinga kirimu," perkataan Joonmyeon membuat Yixing meraba telinganya.

Sepintas, dia malah teringat saat Joonmyeon memutuskannya untuk memilih Kyungsoo. Saat itu dia menangis dihadapan keduanya. Dan ini yang dia lakukan untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Menindik telinganya dan berpura-pura dia kuat. Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Yifan, seniornya di club melukis.

Ingatan itu membuat Yixing kembali tersenyum miris, dia tahu Joonmyeon tidak akan pernah suka melihat tindiknya. Tapi dia kini bersama Yifan yang juga memiliki tindik bahkan tubuhnya pun bertatto.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo?" Raut wajah Joonmyeon tersentak kaget mendnegarnya. Pertanyaan spontan itu membuat Yixing menjadi serba salah.

"Dia meninggalkanku dan memilih Jongin," ujar Joonmyeon pelan. Pikiran piciknya berkata, namja dihadapannya memintanya untuk bersama lagi karena dibuang oleh Kyungsoo. Jika Kyungsoo tidak melakukannya maka Joonmyeon tidak akan pernah melakukan hal ini. Jauh-jauh hingga pergi ke China. Tapi, Joonmyeon bukan orang yang sepicik itu. "Aku menyesal—"

Entah siapa itu Jongin, Yixing lebih baik tidak bertanya terlalu jauh. Toh Jawaban yang terkesan dingin dari mulut Joonmyeon malah membuat suasana kembali hening. Untung saja seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka meski hanya dua gelas minuman hangat.

"_American coffee_?" Tanya Yixing heran, setahunya Joonmyeon sudah jarang meminum kopi saat bersamanya. Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Aku kembali kecanduan kopi dan ini," ujar Joonmyeon sambil menunjukkan sebungkus rokok dari kantung jaket kulitnya. Yixing menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa dan keberatan. "Mau bagaimana lagi?" Perkataan Joonmyeon seolah menunjukkan bagaimana ia memilih menindikkan telinganya. Alasannya sepertinya sama dengan Yixing.

"Stres?"

"Semacam itulah," ujar Joonmyeon sambil memutarkan kotak rokok, sampai akhirnya ia masukkan kembali ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ia tahu Yixing tidak suka melihatnya merokok. Joonmyeon kembali menyesap kopinya, kalau boleh Yixing ingin menghentikan kebiasaan buruk namja dihadapannya. "Kau tahu kan, kenapa aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu?"

Tsk, ini adalah moment yang paling dihindar Yixing. Jadi dia lebih memilih untuk diam tanpa memberikan jawaban apa pun. Tatapan Joonmyeon malah membuatnya resah. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia memainkan tangannya dengan gelisah.

"Xing—" bisik Joonmyeon sambil menarik tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan kuat. "Aku ingin tahu, apa dihatimu masih ada namaku?"

Meski ragu akhirnya Yixing memilih mengangguk. Karena pada dasarnya dia masih memiliki harapan untuk bersama Joonmyeon. Melihatnya mengangguk, Joonmyeon semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Dan Yixing bisa melihat wajah Joonmyeon berbinar.

"Sejak dulu aku selalu merindukanmu—" suara dering handphonenya menghentikan perkataan Yixing. Dia cukup lama terdiam untuk membaca pesan singkat dan membalasnya. Hal ini tentu membuat Joonmyeon menunggunya dengan sabar. Tapi setelahnya Yixing yang mengubah posisi tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon. "Aku hampir gila memikirkanmu, kenapa kau lebih memilih Kyungsoo,"

Demi Tuhan, Joonmyeon bisa melihat mata Yixing yang berkaca-kaca. Ia tahu Yixing sangat kecewa atas tindakannya dulu. Dan dia ingin mengulangnya dari awal. Dia tidak mau melihat Yixing menangis lagi. Cukup satu kali saja.

"Tapi sekarang aku disini."

Yixing mengangguk dengan senyuman tertekan. ." Dihati ini hanya kau mantan terindahku," Dia ingin bersama Joonmyeonnya. Suaranya tiba-tiba bergetar saat menatap mata Joonmyeon jadi Yixing meremas tangan Joonmyeon dengan kuat. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi—"

.

.

.

.

.

_Andaiku bisa ingin aku memelukmu lagi_

_Oh dihati ini hanya engkau mantan terindah_

_Yang selalu ku rindukan_

"—kita tidak bisa bersama lagi."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Joonmyeon seolah tidak terima. Dia bahkan bisa merasakannya, Yixing masih mencintainya. "Kau berubah, Xing."

Yixing memejamkan matanya sejenak. Telapak tangan kirinya menutupi mulutnya. Joonmyeon bisa melihat air mata Yixing mengalir. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Seolah Yixing membuat sekat kokoh disekelilingnya.

Saat Yixing menarik tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon. Dengan cepat Joonmyeon mencegahnya.

"_Please_ Xing," Joonmyeon memohon padanya. Dia ingin memilih namja dihadapannya tapi Yixing lebih memilih untuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita memiliki rasa yang sama kan?" Yixing benar-benar tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Jadi dia hanya menyerahkan sebuah kartu yang ia desain sendiri.

_Yixing & Yifan_

_Invite you to Share in The Celebration of Their Engagement_

"Maa~" lirih Yixing pelan. Satu kata itu membuat air mata Yixing keluar. "Maaf.. aku tidak bisa menyakiti Yifan yang selalu menemaniku," Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya saat Joonmyeon hendak mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya dicampakan," perkataan Yixing seolah menghantam dada Joonmyeon. "Dan aku tidak mau Yifan merasakannya."

Wu Yifan, Joonmyeon jelas tahu siapa namja itu. Namja yang selalu menemani Yixing saat masih bersamanya bahkan sampai ia mencampakan Yixing. Kenyataan Yixing dan Yifan bersama hanya bisa membuatnya terdiam. Dan lambat laun Joonmyeon sama-sama tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Sampai akhirnya keduanya menangis dengan tangan bertautan.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**From : Yifan**_

_**Aku percaya padamu, **_

_**Kau memiliki hak untuk memilih**_

_Pesan Yifan, membuatnya ingat akan janjinya sendiri. _

_**To : Yifan**_

_**Pegang janjiku**_

.

.

.

.

.

Ia menutup pintu apartemennya dengan perlahan. Dia sempat melihat sepatu Yifan yang masih tersimpan di rak sepatu. Bahkan saat dia menunduk untuk melepaskan sepatunya. Dia bisa merasakan Yifan berdiri dihadapannya. Belum sempat dia berdiri tegak. Yifan sudah memeluknya dengan erat.

_Tes_!

Air matanya kembali mengalir dan Yifan masih memeluknya dengan erat. Dia merasa bersalah pada Yifan. Namja inilah yang bisa membuatnya keluar dari keterpurukan. Namja ini yang tetap selalu bersamanya dan selalu berada persis disampingnya kemana pun ia melangkah.

"Maaf—" gumam Yixing dengan suara serak.

"Aku senang kau memilihku," ujar Yifan pelan namun jelas sekali suaranya terasa terlalu berat untuk Yifan. "Aku tidak pernah mau memaksamu, aku tidak mau kau menyesal."

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya meski kepalanya terlihat bersembunyi di dada Yifan.

"Aku hanya merasa lega bisa benar-benar melepaskannya." Dan Yixing merasakan Yifan mencium pucuk kepalanya dengan dalam.

_Mau dikatakan apa lagi_

_Kita takkan pernah satu_

_Kau disana aku disini_

_Meski hatiku memilihmu_

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Ini semacam pemanasan untuk saya sebelum melanjutkan Coma dan He Kill My Ego. Maaf harus nunggu lama. Akhirnya KKN saya berakhir tapi jadi sedih sendiri kalo diinget-inget. Ngangenin tapi males kalo diulang.. loh?! Pernah ngerasain main uno pas mati lampu dan hanya dikasih penerangan senter? Cobain dah.. dijamin lama-kelamaan mata lu yang sakit hahahaha..**

**So, I'm come back broh! (berasa artis)**

13


End file.
